My Reality: The Ingalls Family
by TheWanderer23
Summary: PART 1. *DAUGHTERFIC* Libby finds herself over 100 years in the past with the Ingalls family. Will she finally find a place to call home? This will crossover into Supernatural in later chapters. However, if you don't like Little House and/or Supernatural, you may not want to read this! You do not need to read this to enjoy chapters 2&3. WARNING: Discipline spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or Supernatural or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

 ** _A/N: This will start out as a Little House on the Prairie fanfic, but then it will crossover into Supernatural! So, if you don't like Little House on the Prairie, you may want to skip this part and go onto part 2. You should be able to follow without reading part 1 first. I hope you enjoy! Thank you!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"I'm really sorry Lib…..maybe next time you'll be the lucky one to be picked," commented my best friend, Kristie. I looked across the lunch table at her and frowned as I closed my ELA notebook. She twirled a strand of her long, blonde hair and then adjusted her glasses on her face. She had beautiful blue eyes but they always appeared sad to me, even when she was laughing. Oh how I envied her. She had two parents that loved her, 2 little brothers, plus she was smart and beautiful. I was your typical plain jane. I had long brown hair and big brown eyes. I was short and thin. I thought my body frame looked like boy since I still hadn't gone through puberty. I also had freckles that covered my nose and cheeks, a trait that I disliked immensely.

"No one wants a 12 year old," I commented disappointedly. "Let's face it; I'll be living in a group home until I'm 18." I watched as Kristie scrunched up her face and shook her head. She always hated the pessimist in me, but I couldn't help it, I had been through a lot of shit. I was just feeling sorry for myself which was pretty typical. I had been living in a crowded group home for the past 2 years and still hadn't been able to hook a foster family. I was raised by my Grandma until I was 10. She was an amazing woman and I loved her like she was my Mom, but I also put her through a lot. I got into a lot of trouble and I wasn't exactly an easy child to love, but she loved me more than anything in the world. Well, that all came to an end when she passed away suddenly of a heart attack.

"I wish you could come and live with us," Kristie commented. I laughed at her comment. Kristie's parents hated me. They thought I was a bad influence on her and banned us from being friends. The lunch bell rang and I quickly stuffed my snack into my lunchbox. We headed back to our classroom. I was kind of eager to get back to class since we were working on our family trees and so far I had researched my family back to the 1800's to the Ingalls family in Walnut Grove, Minnesota. Life seemed so easy then and how I wished I could visit there, even for a day. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my iPad and continued my research. I was buried in my research when the dismissal bell rang 2 ½ hours later.

I packed up my backpack and headed toward the exit. I waited by the door for some of my fellow group home inhabitants to get there so we could walk home together. They were all boys and most of the time they wouldn't show up because they had skipped school for the day. I glanced at my watch to find that fifteen minutes had passed so I left school on my own. The streets of Queens, NY were hustling and bustling with daily activity. I walked home slowly, enjoying the warm spring sun on my skin. It had been a long winter. I passed by an alleyway that was known for its homeless people.

"Hey kid," called a voice. I stopped, wondering if the voice was referring to me. I peered down the dark, creepy alley curiously when suddenly a man was standing in front of me, startling me. He looked older, his face covered in gray facial hair and only his beady, black eyes peering out. He was dressed in a long sleeved NY Rangers t-shirt and sweatpants. Dirt covered his skin and clothing. "Here, this is for you," he stated as he shoved a crinkled up brown paper bag into my hands.

"Oh, no thank you," I replied as I tried to shove it back into his hands, "I don't do drugs."

"Sweetie, this is no drug, this is your future," he replied as he placed it back into my hands and released it. "Make a wish, any wish, and it's yours, but remember, you only get one wish," he stated gruffly. I peered down at the paper bag and shook my head. When I looked back up, the man was gone. I looked around and he was nowhere in sight. I crumbled up the bag and continued on my way home. Once I arrived outside the group home, there were cop cars everywhere, surrounding the house. I assumed someone had been busted for drugs or something bad like that. It was the same drama, different day. I continued passed the big, brick building and headed to a nearby park. I sat down on a bench and fumbled with the bag in my hands. My curiosity getting the best of me, I opened it. A small, red sparkling stone sat at the bottom of the bag. I reached in and pulled it out. I admired its beauty in the palm of my hand. I figured I had nothing to lose, so I decided I would give it a try. I would make a life changing wish. But what should I wish for? I sat for hours and just stared at the stone and finally, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to meet my ancestors. So, I did it. I made wish.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Feedback Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the ground, in the middle of nowhere. There were grass fields and trees as far as I could see. It definitely didn't look like Queens. I stood up and brushed the dirt from my khaki skirt and white blouse. They both had grass stains and some tears, but I didn't really care, it was only my school uniform. I could hear clanking noises coming from the distance and something that sounded like horse hooves. Then it hit me. Could it really be horse hooves? Did I really go back in time? I couldn't believe it. I moved quickly through the tall grass as it tickled my bare legs and I came to a dirt path. So I stopped and waited as the clanking and hooves came closer.

Sure enough a wagon pulled by two dark brown horses came rolling down the dirt path, a cloud of dust left in its wake. The horses were walking briskly and an old, hunched over man was holding the reigns that controlled them. I stepped quickly behind a nearby tree and as the wagon rolled by, I ran up from behind and attempted to hoist myself into the back. I threw my right leg over the back and then my left and before I knew it, I was surrounded by several large bags of grain. I propped myself in the middle of three bags and waited patiently for the ride to come to an end.

I started to feel sick to my stomach as the wagon jostled and swayed along the path. It was a lot worse than riding the subway. Finally, after a few hours, the wagon came to a stop. I peeked out from between the bags of grain and saw a storefront. I quickly squeezed my way out and climbed out of the wagon before the old man even thought about moving. I was in awe as I peered around at the scenery which looked like an image from an old west movie. I couldn't believe the stone had worked. I had gone back in time. I glanced up at the storefront beside me and noticed a sign that read – Oleson's Mercantile. The store looked as if it was connected to a house and a large porch covered the front of it. I wandered onto the porch and examined a bin of apples. They looked shiny and delicious and I was starving. I quickly reached in and grabbed one and then wandered off of the porch so I wouldn't look suspicious.

"You need to pay for that!" hollered a woman's voice as I went to take a bite. Startled, I spun around to find an older woman with black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and a plump build. She was wearing a long, flowered print dress with a beige apron across the front. She took a few steps toward me and without hesitation, I took off running. "Stop that heathen!" hollered the woman. "She stole from me!" Instantly, all eyes were on me. It was not a good way to make a first impression. I never thought one harmless apple would cause such a ruckus. I dodged in an out of a few wagons and as I glanced behind me to see if I was being followed, I slammed into someone or something in front of me.

"Easy there," stated a deep man's voice. I slowly turned to face a tall man with dark, almost black, wavy hair that peeked out from his brown, round brimmed hat. He was wearing dark pants and a beige colored shirt with black suspenders. "What's the hurry?" he asked as I steadied myself in front of him.

"Charles Ingalls!" I heard the same woman's voice holler from behind me. His name immediately caught my attention. "Keep her right there!" The man looked down at me and raised his eyebrows as he placed his large, calloused hand on my shoulder. I sighed and glanced down at my hand to find the shiny, red apple that caused all the trouble. "Thank you Charles," her annoying voice boomed from behind me. "I'll take it from here."

"Here, take your darn apple back!" I demanded as I spun around to face her, "I didn't even get a chance to eat it." I flung the apple on the ground in front of her and narrowed my eyes in her direction.

"Well, I never," she declared angrily as she looked me up and down suspiciously. "You must be one of those orphan train kids," she stated disgustedly.

"Shut your mouth lady!" I demanded, "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"All right, that's enough," Charles stated firmly from behind me. "That's no way to address an adult."

"She's annoying," I sighed as I turned back around to face him.

"I don't care," Mr. Ingalls stated firmly, his expression hard and stern, and somewhat intimidating, "And I'm sure your ma and pa would agree."

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Oleson demanded, "Because they are sure going to get an earful from me."

"Dead!" I yelled as I flung around forcefully, my eyes meeting hers like daggers. I knew one thing for sure; I wasn't a fan of Mrs. Oleson.

"Harriet, what on earth is going on here?" asked a short, balding man dressed properly in blue pants and a matching vest with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Nels…..," she whined, "This child stole from the mercantile." The man studied me briefly, and then his eyes rested on the apple that was on the ground between us.

"An apple?" he questioned with annoyance as he looked up at me.

"It's still stealing!" Harriet's voice boomed as she stomped her foot on the ground, "And I won't stand for it!"

"Nels," interrupted Mr. Ingalls, "I'll pay for the apple…the child was obviously hungry. I'm not justifying what she did, but I….," he stated, but was interrupted by Nels Oleson.

"No Charles, the apple's on me," Nels replied as he smiled briefly in my direction. I peered at Mrs. Oleson who was hovering over her husband's shoulder. Her face was bright red and she looked like she had a lot that she wanted to say.

"If I ever catch you stealing from my store again, I will tan your hide myself!" she growled at me as she waved her finger in my direction. I nodded, but had no idea what she meant. She then stomped her way back toward the mercantile and I couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. She was probably the most intense woman I had ever met.

"Thanks Charles," Nels commented and then hurried off after his wife. I turned back around to face Mr. Ingalls.

"Yeah…..well, thank you," I said with a slight smile and then reached down and picked the apple up off of the ground. I rubbed it on my shirt to clean off the dust.

"Not so fast," he stated as I stepped away, his voice firm. I stopped and stared up at him. "There's an orphanage in Mankato, it's about a day's worth of travel from here. I'm headed there in a few days to make a delivery and I'll take you there. You'll have a warm bed and hot meals every day."

"I'm not interested," I replied bluntly. "But thank you." I took a bite of my apple and started to walk away again when he grasped my arm firmly. I stopped again and glared up at him. I didn't take kindly when forced to do anything.

"It's not a choice," he stated firmly, "I'm taking you home with me and we'll head to Mankato in a few days." I stood and stared at him for a few moments. Maybe this was my chance to get to know my ancestors. I finally nodded my head in agreement and he released the grip he had on my arm.

 _ **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

 _ **Thank you soooooo much for reading and reviewing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

Mr. Ingalls seemed like a kind, gentle man, offering to take responsibility for a child he didn't even know. I was thankful that he wanted to help, but at the same time I knew I didn't want to end up at an orphanage. I looked up at him awkwardly, his tan skin was wrinkled and his eyes looked tired; I could tell the years hadn't been easy on him. "Are you still hungry?" he asked, looking back at me, as I took another big bite from the apple.

"Starving," I replied as I paused my chewing. "I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

"I have an idea," he commented as he gestured me to follow him. We headed kiddy corner from the mercantile to another building that read "Caroline's Restaurant and Hotel". I followed him up the stairs, his big, black boots clunking with each step. We bypassed the front entrance and I followed him to the back of the building. He knocked quickly and then opened the door to a small kitchen which was hustling and bustling with activity. A woman was standing with her back to us stirring a pot on the stovetop. We stood quietly for a few moments and then she spun around to find us. I thought she was beautiful with her blonde hair pulled back in a bun with a few wispy strands hanging in her face. She was wearing a long, cream colored, flower print dress and a green apron that read Caroline's.

"Charles," she smiled as she rushed over to give him a hug. "And who do we have here?" she asked as she focused her attention on me with a smile. Her demeanor was warm and gentle.

"I'm Libby Matthews," I replied, immediately liking her, "Well actually, it's Elizabeth, but no one calls me that." Caroline smiled and then immediately looked toward Charles for some answers as to why I was there.

"Libby, wait here for a minute," he stated as he touched my shoulder gently and then put his arm around Caroline and led her to another area of the kitchen. I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't care. I glanced around the kitchen and waited patiently until they finally focused their attention back on me. "You're going to stay here with Caroline for the rest of the day," Charles stated, "She'll get you something to eat and you can help her with the dishes." I wanted to protest the fact that they were using me for child labor, but I didn't. I figured it was the price I had to pay for a meal.

"Ok," I replied. They both stared at me quizzically for moment, like they were waiting for me to stay something else. "Ummm…..yes?" I stated questionably. They both exchanged glances causing me to feel slightly embarrassed. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, a **_yes sir_** or a **_no sir_** response would be more appropriate," Charles replied, somewhat firmly. I felt my face flush red with embarrassment. Those words definitely didn't come naturally to me. In fact, I didn't think I had ever spoken them.

"Oh, sorry" I replied, still embarrassed. "Ummm….yes sir," I stammered. He nodded in response and approached me.

"I'll see you at our home later," he commented with a brief smile and then exited from the kitchen. I remained there awkwardly for a moment and watched as Caroline flitted around the kitchen.

"Can I start the dishes for you?" I finally asked.

"That would be very helpful," Caroline replied kindly as she pulled a few clean plates from a pantry. "Thank you." I unbuttoned the sleeves on my blouse and rolled them up. I headed over to the sink and dug right in. I was used to doing dishes since it was one of my daily chores at the group home. Finally, after about 30 minutes, Caroline announced that it was time to take a break. I dried my hands off and watched as she scooped some stew onto a plate. "Here," she offered kindly as she handed toward me.

"Thank you," I replied. I sat down at a small table in the corner of the kitchen when the door burst open, almost hitting Caroline. A girl around my age rushed inside. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with lace everywhere and her blonde hair hung in ringlets on her shoulders and down her back. I gagged slightly at the huge, blue bow that covered the top of her head.

"My Mom said you would make me lunch!" she ordered. I glared over at her and then she glared back. "Who are you?" she demanded as she approached me. She stopped and hovered over the table.

"Libby," I replied.

"She's a friend of our family," Caroline interrupted. "What would you like to eat Nancy?" she asked.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" she asked as she rolled her eyes down at me. I immediately didn't like the girl.

"Nothing," I replied as I stood up from my chair and approached her, my eyes meeting hers.

"Nancy, what can I get you to eat?" Caroline asked as she stepped between us.

"A sandwich," Nancy replied. "And I want fresh bread."

"Why are you so rude to her?"I demanded with surprise.

"Libby, please, finish your lunch," Caroline ordered calmly. "I'll take care of this." I continued to glare over at Nancy as Caroline stepped away to prepare her lunch.

"You really need a bath," Nancy commented to be as she scrunched her nose. "You look like you came in on an orphan train."

"Seriously, there are some rude people here," I replied angrily.

"You had better watch who you are calling rude!" Nancy spat back at me. The next thing I knew she had shoved me, causing me to stumble into the table behind me. I caught my balance and moved toward her quickly. The next thing I knew we were in a full fledged girl fight.

 _ **To Be Continued...Thanks Everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

"Girls stop!" yelled Mrs. Ingalls as Nancy and I clung onto one another fiercely. We went crashing into the pantry causing plates, glasses, pots, pans, food, etc., to come crashing to the floor around us, stopping our momentum momentarily. The next thing I knew Nancy slipped on the floor and slipped beneath me. I took advantage of the situation and climbed on top of her and pinned her down by gripping her shoulders with my hands. As I glared down at her, I knew I could hurt her, I knew I had far more experience when it came to fighting. I watched as she glared back at me and I knew she was trying to stay strong, but she was really crumbling on the inside. "Libby stop! Now!" ordered Mrs. Ingalls as she placed her hands on my shoulders and attempted to pull me off.

"What is going on in here?!" demanded a familiar, high pitched voice. I immediately recognized it as Mrs. Oleson's. I knew this would be good since Mrs. Oleson already hated me. "Oh my!" she gasped from behind me causing me to immediately release Nancy. I quickly slid off of her and kneeled on the floor next to her. "Nancy, oh my Nancy!" she gasped as she reached past me and grasped on Nancy's hands. "Are you hurt?" she asked as she pulled Nancy to her feet.

"Mother…..," whined Nancy once she was steadied on her feet, "That girl attacked me. She viciously attacked me." Nancy glared at me as I made my way out of the pantry and beside Mrs. Ingalls. I leaned over to brush the glass from my knees and noticed some blood trickling down my leg. "And she ruined my dress," Nancy added as she held out a piece of lace that was hanging from the bottom of it.

"Caroline, how did this heathen get in my kitchen?" demanded Mrs. Oleson as she glared at me.

"It's OUR kitchen Harriet," corrected Caroline. "And she was helping out; she's going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Mother, she's mean," whined Nancy, "And I'm afraid of her. Make her leave."

"Good, you should be," I interjected with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I have never seen a child behave in such a manner," Mrs. Oleson groaned as she stepped closer to me. "If you were my child, I would…..," she began when I cut her off.

"Well, thankfully I'm not and if I were, I'd surely run away and NEVER come back," I interrupted abruptly. "Makes perfect sense that Nancy's your daughter….Like mother, like daughter," I sighed disgustedly.

"Well, from what I could see, both girls acted inappropriately," Mrs. Ingalls replied defensively, "In fact, Nancy started it by shoving Libby." I watched as Nancy crossed her arms across her chest defensively and so I smirked in her direction. Nancy glared back at me. Just then the kitchen door swung open from behind me. I turned to find Mr. Ingalls staring in disbelief at the mess that covered the floor. Then his eyes landed on Nancy and then on me.

"Charles Ingalls, this child is trouble!" thundered Harriet's voice. Mr. Ingalls still hadn't said a word; his silence making me highly uncomfortable.

"Charles, I'd like to speak with you for a moment, in private," Mrs. Ingalls stated as she intertwined her arms around his arm and led him back out the back door. I stood there awkwardly as the Oleson's threw me death glares.

"I hope he gives you a beating," snarled Nancy with a smile. I shook my head disgustedly and turned my back to them. I didn't want any more trouble. In fact, I just wanted it all to be over with.

"Oh my poor little girl," Mrs. Oleson whined from behind me, "I'm so sorry this child was mean to you. She's just jealous of my beautiful girl." I clenched and unclenched my fists anxiously, holding my tongue at the same time. I knew if I spoke, it wouldn't be nice. I was relieved once Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls emerged back through the door.

"This kitchen needs to be cleaned," Mr. Ingalls stated, "And the girls should do it. I think they should also be required to work off the cost of the items they broke."

"Oh no, not my Nancy," Mrs. Oleson responded as she grabbed Nancy's hand and led her toward the door of the dining room. They were gone within moments.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me," I commented awkwardly as I glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"I want this place cleaned," Mr. Ingalls stated sternly, "But first, I want to know more about you…" he eyed me suspiciously and I began to fidget anxiously. I had no idea what I was going to tell them. They would never believe me if I told them the truth. I sighed worriedly and quickly formulated a response in my head.

"Well," I began, "I'm from New York City. I lived with my Grandma, but she passed away and well, I've been on my own ever since, traveling across the country." I felt my cheeks flush red. They always did when I lied. I waited and watched as Mr. Ingalls reached into his pocket and then pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and stepped closer to me. He held it up in front of me and I was shocked at what I saw. It was a drawing of a girl and she looked a lot like me. I scanned the picture and then my eyes landed on a description on the bottom.

"This is what I came here to show you," he stated. "I found it hanging up at the bank."

 ** _Victoria Gaines. 12 years old. Missing since April 7, 1887. $1500 reward for her safe return. She is the beloved daughter of an affluent business man. Last seen wearing a tan skirt and a white blouse._**

"That's not me!" I blurted out and then covered my mouth with my hand. I looked down at my disgustingly dirty tan skirt and white blouse. How could this be? How could this girl look like me and be wearing the same thing as me? "I swear, my name's Libby, it has always been Libby. I'm from Queens. My Grandma died 3 years ago on March 28, 2013." I continued to blurt everything out without pausing. "Today is April 13, 2016. Or, it WAS." I felt tears come to my eyes. I was worried to hear their reaction. I knew they would surely think I was crazy and probably put me in a mental institution or whatever they had back then for people they deemed as crazy. "Please believe me, I'm definitely not the daughter of some rich business man!"

"2016?" questioned Mrs. Ingalls.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, "I'm from the future." I lowered my eyes to the floor and waited for their response.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you are enjoying it! Please let me know if there's anyone or anything you'd like to see in this story! Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

 ** _Wow! Thank you so much for the feedback everyone! I really appreciate it! Writing about Little House on the Prairie is all new to me, but it was one of my favorite shows growing up so I wanted to give it a try. I always dreamt about what life would be like with the Ingalls._**

"The future, huh?" questioned Mr. Ingalls, a slight smile on his face.

"Yes," I replied quietly, slightly annoyed that he was smiling.

"Well…there is a striking resemblance between you and the picture," he commented as he stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I at least have to make a telephone call and let them know I have a child here fitting the description."

"You have telephones?" I questioned with disbelief.

"For a few months now," Mrs. Ingalls replied, "In fact, Mrs. Oleson is the switchboard operator."

"How surprising," I mumbled sarcastically. "Seems like a great job for such an annoying person." Both Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls smiled in response. They both seemed like such kind, caring people. I wished I could just stay with them.

"I want this mess cleaned up, but first I'm going to take you over to Doc Baker's and have your knee looked at," Mr. Ingalls stated as he took his hand from my shoulder and ruffled the top of my head with it, "And then we'll bring you back to our home and you can meet our family." They both brought me across the street to small house and there was a side entrance that read Doc Baker on the door. Doc Baker was an older man who looked like he had been a Dr. for a long time, but he was super kind and cleaned up my knee.

"It doesn't need stitches," he stated with a smile once he was finished. "How would you like a piece of licorice?" he asked kindly.

"Sure, thank you," I replied as I hopped down from his examining table. He left the room briefly and then came back with a black piece of licorice and handed it to me. "Thank you," I said as I started for the door.

"Wait here for a few minutes, I just want to talk the Ingalls' quickly," he stated with a smile.

"Oh, ok," I replied awkwardly wondering what he had to say that I couldn't hear. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all," he replied. He left the room and I began to pace nervously until he finally opened the door and told me that I could leave. I headed out into the waiting area where Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls were standing in the center of the room. Mrs. Ingalls smiled when she set eyes on me making me feel slightly uncomfortable. What did they know that I didn't?

"Well, I need to get back to work," announced Mr. Ingalls. He smiled and then gave Caroline a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let me know if you need anything."

"We'll be fine," she replied with a smile. I headed back over to the restaurant with Mrs. Ingalls. I felt bad as I looked down at the mess we had made. I really disliked Nancy and Mrs. Oleson. I picked up the broom and immediately got to work. "So, who was your President?" Mrs. Ingalls asked as she began picking up the items that weren't broken.

"Barack Obama," I replied without hesitation. She stopped and looked at me curiously for a moment. "He was our first African American president," I added.

"Really?" she questioned with surprise. I nodded in response and continued cleaning. "Interesting," she commented. She continued to ask me a variety of different questions regarding the future which gave me hope that maybe she believed me or wanted to believe me. She asked me how I had gotten there and I tried to explain the best I could, but I really had no clue. Once we were finished cleaning, another woman named Hester Sue came in to take over the dinner shift. She was a black woman and super friendly and very welcoming toward me.

Mr. Ingalls was waiting outside the side door in his wagon with two, large, brown colored horses attached to the front. I climbed into the back and cringed from the rocky terrain beneath us all the way back to their house, the ride taking at least a half hour. I could see their farm from the road. They lived a small, log farmhouse with a barn to the right that was larger than the house. The backdrop was beautiful with small, rolling hills and green grass and a small creek flowed to the left of the house. It was so different from Queens, but so beautiful and welcoming. As the wagon came to a stop in front of the barn, an older boy and two girls ran out to greet us. The boy looked older, maybe sixteen, with dark, brown hair. He was tall and thin with black pants and a blue and white button down flannel. One girl looked about my age with long brown hair that was braided into two braids, one on each side of her head and the other girl was younger, maybe eight, with long, blonde hair that was also braided into two braids.

"Who is she?" asked the older of the two girls as she approached the wagon. I climbed from the wagon uncomfortably. I watched as Mr. Ingalls gathered the children together and motioned for me to come over to them.

"This is Libby," he announced, "She's going to be staying with us for a few days." I watched as they all smiled toward me and immediately felt welcomed. It was definitely a new experience for me. The children in my group home definitely weren't welcoming; in fact, they weren't even nice to me. "Libby, this is Albert (pointing to the boy), this is Carrie (pointing to the dark haired girl), and this is Grace (pointing to the blonde girl)."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi Libby," greeted Albert.

"Hi," Carrie said with a smile.

"Hi," Grace said as she studied me curiously. "You look a lot like Carrie," she commented.

"I suppose she does," commented Mrs. Ingalls. I could hear another wagon coming down the road. "You'll be able to meet my daughter Laura and her husband Almanzo," Mrs. Ingalls said happily. "They'll be joining us for dinner this evening."

"Girls, help Libby get cleaned up for dinner and maybe there's a dress that will fit her," Mr. Ingalls stated.

"She looks about the same size as Carrie," Mrs. Ingalls added.

"Come on Libby," Grace said excitedly. Carrie and Grace went dashing off and I hurried after them. They seemed so excited to have me there and I couldn't wait to see what life would be like on the prairie.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

 ** _Thank you so much for the support that everyone has left for me! I appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 **2 days later**

Life at the Ingalls home was simple. They were all very kind and generous, making me feel right at home and comfortable. It was the kind of family I had always hoped would show up at the group home to take me home with them. The living quarters were very small and the sleeping quarters were even smaller, but it didn't bother me. I was used to being crowded. Carrie, Albert, and Grace shared a loft area that was almost completely filled with beds and divided with a sheet so that Albert had his own sleeping space. Mr. Ingalls was able to borrow a mattress from his daughter, Laura, for me to sleep on. Laura offered to let me stay with her and her husband, but Mr. Ingalls said it was only for a few days and he insisted that I stay with them.

"Your Pa is coming today," Carrie commented as she handed me a bucket of feed for the chickens. A sickening feeling filled my stomach. I was dreading the arrival of the man who was supposedly my Father. I knew it just had to be a coincidence, but what if it wasn't? What if he really thought I was his daughter? I always heard that everyone had a twin; maybe mine lived in the year 1887.

"He's not my Pa," I replied abruptly as I sprinkled the feed onto the ground for the chickens. I smiled as a small, brown colored baby chick came running toward my feet. "As far as I'm concerned he's making the trip for nothing. You'll see." I noticed Carrie nod her head out of the corner of my eye. "Besides, my name is Libby, not Victoria." I reached down and rubbed the baby chick's head.

"Then what?" Carrie asked as she reached into my bucket for some chicken feed. "What if he's not your Pa?" I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I don't know," I replied, "I'll probably end up in an orphanage or maybe take off to live on my own, I could manage."

"Girls!" called Mrs. Ingalls from the doorway of the house. "Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be right there Ma!" Carrie called back. We finished with the chickens and then ran toward the house. I could see Mr. Ingalls and Albert from a distance making their way toward the house from the fields. We quickly washed up and sat down at the table to eat. Within a few minutes, everyone was gathered around the table. Mr. Ingalls led us in prayer and then we were allowed to start eating.

"Are you excited to see your Pa today?" Albert asked me as he reached for a biscuit in the center of the table.

"He's not my Pa!" I snapped back loudly, tired of everyone referring to him as such. "So stop calling him that!" Albert's eyes peered over at me with surprise. In fact, I instantly felt everyone's eyes on me at once.

"Libby," Mr. Ingalls interrupted sternly. I froze as my face flushed red with embarrassment. I hadn't meant to be rude, but I realized it came across that way. I could feel tears fill my eyes as I looked over at him, his face hard and stern.

"I'm sorry," I replied quietly, "I didn't mean to be rude." I swallowed hard as I kept my eyes on him. "I just have no idea who this man is and I'm worried. None of this makes any sense to me." Mr. Ingalls nodded his head calmly.

"I know," he replied with a sigh. He was about to say more when a wagon rolled up to the front of the house. "Sounds like we may have some answers to your confusion earlier than we thought," he said as he pushed his chair away from the table. He grabbed his hat from the hook beside the door and plopped it on his head. He opened the door and headed out. "Wait here," he stated on his way out. I glanced around the table at the Ingalls family, all of them waiting anxiously to see who this man was. I impatiently pushed my chair away from the table and headed over to the window. I peered out to find a fancy wagon parked out front. I could see the back of a man's head. He was dressed in a blue, pinstriped suit and his hair was a grayish, silvery color.

"Does he look familiar?" Carrie asked as she appeared beside me.

"I can't see him," I replied disappointedly. Before I knew it, the entire family was gathered around me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently and glanced behind me to find Mrs. Ingalls. She smiled reassuringly. Mr. Ingalls stepped away from the man and headed for the door of the house. I rushed to the door eagerly.

"You can come out," he said to me as I stopped abruptly in front of him. I frowned, looked back at the Ingalls family, and then stepped out into the warm, morning sun. "Mr. Gaines," Mr. Ingalls stated, the man's back still to us. The man slowly turned to face us. I instantly recognized him. His beady, black eyes peered out from the facial hair that covered his face. He was the old man from the alley. The one who gave me the stone. The stone that brought me here to Walton Grove.

"You?" I questioned with surprise.

"Hello Victoria," he responded as he took a few steps toward me. "I'm so happy to see that you are safe."

"Ummm…thank you," I replied hesitantly.

"I was just telling Charles all about you," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Ohhh?" I replied with confusion.

"How you are a difficult child to manage for a widowed old man," he replied, "Always into trouble, always running off, not listening to anyone and how you fell from a horse before you had run off and are suffering from amnesia," he commented as he eyed me curiously. "And I explained that Libby was a nickname that we had given you since it was your late Grandmother's name." I went to object, but he cut me off. "Come child, let's go for a walk," he said as he extended his hand toward me. I looked over at Mr. Ingalls and then took the man's hand. We walked slowly toward the barn.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I pulled my hand from his grip once we were out of Mr. Ingalls' earshot. We both stopped and I turned to face him.

"I'm just finishing what I started," he replied kindly. "I'm here to give you a choice."

"A choice?" I questioned apprehensively.

"You'll need to decide if you want to stay here or go back to where you came from," he replied. "I've offered Mr. Ingalls a large sum of money to care for you for the next few months and then I will be back and you will need to decide where you want to belong." I swallowed hard. It was a lot to take in. "He has generously agreed to allow you to stay here. What do you say?" I glanced over at Mr. Ingalls who was still standing by the front of the house and Mrs. Ingalls had joined him, both of them in conversation with one another. They were so kind and loving; I didn't know how I could say no.

"Ok," I replied as I looked back at Mr. Gaines. I figured that I would at least have a place to call home, even if it was only for a few months. We headed back to the house and Mr. Gaines spoke privately with the Ingalls while I waited impatiently inside with Albert, Carrie, and Grace. They all seemed excited that I would be staying. After Mr. Gaines departed, Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls requested to speak with me privately while the rest of the children got ready for school.

"We're happy to have you here Libby," Mr. Ingalls stated while we sat around the table. "But there are some rules and expectations we're going to have for you while you are here." I looked at him and then at Mrs. Ingalls beside him. "We'll expect you to contribute to this family just like everyone else. That means you'll have daily chores and you'll attend school on a regular basis." His voice was firm and direct, yet kind and gentle. "You'll be expected to follow the rules and if you don't, there will be consequences." I nodded my head in response. He seemed like a kind man, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out what would happen if I didn't follow the rules. "You'll be expected to treat adults respectively, including Mrs. Oleson." I cringed at her name. "Am I clear?" he questioned sternly.

"Yeah," I replied as I lowered my eyes to the table. I didn't know if I could ever treat Mrs. Oleson respectfully.

"How about a "yes sir'?" he requested firmly.

"Ohhhh, sorry," I replied, looking back up at him. "Yes sir." That response was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Good," smiled Mrs. Ingalls. "I don't see any reason why you can't start school today."

"Sounds fun," I replied, but the truth was, I was worried, especially if Nancy was going to be there.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone! If you have a minute, leave your thoughts and suggestions for me! Thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

 ** _Thank you so much for the support that everyone has left for me! I appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Mrs. Ingalls had set one of Carrie's dresses on the bed for me. I felt frumpy in the pink and purple flowered dress and it definitely was not my style. It hung off of my shoulders and gave my body no shape at all. It was long too, almost to my ankles. I then put on the white apron and the white bonnet. I rolled my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered what my friends would say if they could see me now. "Looks like I'll have to take it in some," Mrs. Ingalls commented as I made my way to the bottom of the ladder to the loft. She pulled gently on the waist and then the neckline. "You're quite a bit smaller than Carrie," she mentioned with a smile. She then tightened the apron tie on the back. "This will have to do for now."

"It's fine," I replied. I watched as she hurried in the small, pantry area and then came out with a small, tin pail.

"Here's your lunch, there's a note inside for Mrs. Wilder," she said as she handed it to me, "The kids are waiting outside for you."

"Thank you," I replied as I took the pail from her. It felt good to have someone concerned over what I wore and what I ate. I couldn't believe that we had to walk almost two miles to get to town. We entered the one room schoolhouse to find that the class was already engaged in their lessons. I was surprised that Mr. Ingalls' daughter, Laura, was the teacher. Albert, Carrie, and Grace quickly took their seats, leaving me standing awkwardly in the center aisle with all eyes on me.

"Libby, come on up here," Laura gestured kindly from the front of the room. I thought she was beautiful with her long, brown hair pulled back into a bun. I approached her with Mrs. Ingalls' note in my hand. My hand quivered as I handed it to her. She smiled and then turned me gently to face the class. "Class, this is Libby, please welcome her," Mrs. Wilder announced. I could feel my face flush red with embarrassment.

"Hello Libby," the class replied in unison.

"Hello," I replied quietly. My eyes met with Nancy's and I could feel her eyes burning through me. I wasn't sure how we were going to coexist in the same classroom. The rest of the morning flew by. We reviewed Math facts and Spelling words and both were way too easy for me. I could tell Laura was impressed with my fluency. I figured coming from the future had its advantages. Before I knew it, it was lunch and recess time. I sat with Carrie under a huge Maple tree.

"Well, if it isn't Libby," snickered Nancy as she approached us.

"Leave us alone," Carrie snapped.

"I'm just curious, how does an orphan get so smart?" she questioned rudely. I glared up at her from my position on the ground. I took a deep breath and looked in the opposite direction, ignoring her question. "Well, I guess you're not that smart, can't even answer a simple question."

"Nancy, leave her alone," Carrie demanded.

"Poor farm girls," Nancy teased.

"Just shut up!" I snapped back angrily.

"Poor farm girls," she teased again. She started to walk away but I reached forward and grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. Dust billowed around her. I could hear Carrie giggle beside me.

"Dirty rich girls," I teased back as she pulled herself into a sitting position. I smiled at her sheepishly. She quickly climbed to her feet and rushed off toward her parents' store.

"Mother!" she whined as she ran off. I started to laugh and then looked at Carrie who wasn't laughing anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I studied the worried expression on her face.

"Now Mrs. Oleson is going to come out and cause trouble," Carrie grumbled. Sure enough, within moments, Mrs. Oleson was rushing from her mercantile. I rolled my eyes with annoyance. I climbed to my feet with Carrie beside me.

"I should have known it was YOU!" Mrs. Oleson growled as she appeared before us.

"Maybe you should teach your daughter not to be a bully," I suggested as I tried to walk away from her. She reached out and grabbed my arm roughly. "Let me go!" I demanded as I yanked my arm from her grip. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again," I stated firmly.

"Well, I never!" she replied in a high pitched voice. She attempted to grab me again. "We'll see what Mrs. Wilder has to say about this." As I tried to move away from her, I felt threatened and instinctively pushed her away. She stopped and glared at me with surprise.

"Libby!" I heard Mrs. Wilder's voice yell firmly. I froze and watched worriedly as she approached us quickly. "Mrs. Oleson, what is going on here?" she asked.

"This child is rude and disrespectful," Mrs. Oleson snapped back, "She pushed my Nancy onto the ground and when I confronted her, she was extremely rude. I cannot believe your Father allows this child to speak to adults the way she does." I felt angry and I felt worried. Carrie grabbed my hand gently. I looked toward her worriedly and she smiled gently.

"Girls, we'll talk about this inside," Mrs. Wilder stated firmly. "Meet me there." I frowned and then obeyed. I walked inside with Carrie and we waited anxiously for Mrs. Wilder to come in. Once inside, she asked for our side of the story. She listened and then responded. "I know Nancy is difficult," she began, "But I cannot condone how you reacted to Mrs. Oleson. She's an adult and you need to treat adults with respect, no matter what." I felt tears fill my eyes. "Carrie, you can go outside, recess will be over in about 5 minutes."

"Ok," Carrie replied as she hurried from the schoolroom. I waited worriedly for the rest of Mrs. Wilder's lecture.

"Libby, I need to let my Pa know what happened here today," she said sympathetically. "And I have no choice but to have you stand in the corner for the next hour." I swallowed hard and felt a few tears drip from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "Do you think your Pa will be angry with me?" I asked worriedly.

"He'll be fair and understanding, I can promise you that," she replied kindly. "But there are rules here Libby and you're expected to follow them just like everyone else. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. I did understand, but it was going to take some getting used to. I wasn't used to rules and I was used to talking to anyone and everyone the way I felt like talking to them. "Ok, in the corner," she ordered gently as she pointed to a corner beside her desk. I pouted and obeyed. I stood awkwardly with my nose to the corner and flushed with embarrassment when the students starting coming in from recess. This new life sure was going to be difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Little House on the Prairie or its characters. I just own Libby Matthews._**

 ** _Thank you so much for the support that everyone has left for me! I appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 ** _WARNING: There is physical discipline of a minor in the chapter. Please do not read if this will bother you. You have been warned._**

 **Libby's POV**

I could hear the students snickering behind me as they entered the schoolhouse. I was so embarrassed. I had never gotten into trouble at school. I hated this. And to make matters worse, I was afraid of how Mr. Ingalls was going to react to what had happened with Mrs. Oleson. He had specifically told me that I needed to treat her with respect as well and I blew it the first opportunity that I got. Ugh…..but I really hated Mrs. Oleson. "Libby, you may take your seat now," Mrs. Wilder finally announced after what felt like hours. I turned to head back to my seat when I felt the eyes of everyone in the class on me. I quickly looked down and made my way back to my desk which I thankfully shared with Carrie. She looked at me apathetically as I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she touched my hand gently. I nodded and focused my attention on Mrs. Wilder. I had a hard time focusing for the rest of the day.

"Class, you're dismissed," Mrs. Wilder finally announced at exactly 3pm. I hurried from my desk, but was interrupted by her calling my name. "Libby, I'd like to see you," she called out above the voices of all the children. I froze in my tracks and turned to face her.

"I'll meet you outside," Carrie said as she walked past me. I trudged to the front of the room and stopped in front of her desk. Mrs. Wilder's back was to me as she erased the chalkboard in the front of the room. I waited patiently until she was finished and then she turned to face me. She smiled slightly as she picked up a folded piece of paper from her desk.

"I have a note for you to bring home just in case I don't get a chance to come over to the house today," she mentioned as she extended it toward me. I reached out hesitantly and took it from her. "I'm sorry Libby," she said gently, "But he either finds out from me or from Mrs. Oleson." I nodded in response. "Let's try to make tomorrow a better day, ok?" she suggested.

"Ok," I replied disappointedly. "See you tomorrow." I headed outside to find Carrie and Albert waiting at the end of the steps. I crumpled the note nervously in my hand as I approached them.

"What happened?" Carrie asked.

"I have a note to bring home," I grumbled.

"Did you read it?" asked Albert.

"Nah…..I know what I did wrong," I replied worriedly. We started walking away from the school. "What do you think your Pa will say?" I finally asked.

"I'd be more worried about he may do," Albert chimed in.

"Albert," snapped Carrie.

"Oh come on Carrie, the whole playground heard her tell Mrs. Oleson off," Albert chuckled. "You said what we were all thinking…..but pushing her, well that's another story."

"What will he do?" I asked worriedly, stopping in my tracks. I fidgeted with the note anxiously, thinking maybe I should just tear it up. Both Carrie and Albert stopped too and turned to face me.

"Well, what would your Pa do?" Albert asked curiously.

"Take my iPad," I blurted out without thinking. That's how my Grandma would always punish me so it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Take your what?" questioned Carrie with a confused look on her face. I quickly realized that what I had said made no sense to them.

"Oh…uh….nothing….he would probably take something away from me that I liked," I replied. "Or send me to my room for an hour."

"That could explain why you always get into trouble," Albert replied as he continued walking, "Come on, we need to get back and do our chores." I was frustrated as I continued to walk alongside them.

"Ugh! What will your Pa do to me?" I demanded.

"Libby, I don't know," Carrie replied, "But he may….ummm…well…give you a whipping." I stopped again.

"What is that?" I demanded worriedly, not liking the sound of it.

"Oh, come on…..where did you come from?" Albert asked with confusion as he stopped a few feet ahead of me and turned around. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. "You really don't know, do you?" he questioned as he stepped closer to me. I shook my head no. "Well….a whipping is when you get hit with a belt on your bottom," Albert explained. I couldn't believe my ears. I was speechless. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes and onto my cheeks.

"Oh…..," I finally replied as I wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"Libby, he may just let you off with a warning, don't get worried yet," Carrie chimed in as she grabbed my hand.

"Have either of you ever gotten a….a….a….whipping?" I asked, my voice cracking as I spoke.

"No," Carrie replied.

"I have, but not from Pa," Albert replied, "when I lived in the orphanage I used to get in trouble quite a bit." I started to feel slightly better. It sounded as if Mr. Ingalls didn't give out whippings all too often.

"Oh….ok," I replied. I walked with them quietly for the remainder of the way home. They continued to speak of other things, trying to get my mind off of my impending doom, but I had tuned them out. Mr. Ingalls wasn't home from work yet when we got home, so I helped with all the chores and then got cleaned up for dinner.

"Libby, is everything all right?" Mrs. Ingalls asked after I offered to help her set the table. "You seem quiet and distracted." Her kind words sent me over the edge. I immediately broke down into tears. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" she asked gently as she set down the plates she was holding and then took my hands in hers. I was about to reply when the front door opened. I gasped when I saw Mr. Ingalls enter.

"Nothing….I have to go," I sputtered and then dashed for the back door. I hurried outside and ran around the house to the barn. Once inside, I climbed up the ladder to the loft where I collapsed onto the floor and buried my face in my lap. About twenty minutes later, I heard the barn door creak open and moments later I heard someone ascending the ladder to where I was hiding. I watched as the brim of Mr. Ingalls' hat appeared and then his face.

"There you are," he sighed as he continued climbing to the top. I couldn't tell by the expression on his face if he was angry or not, he just looked tired. He took a seat in the hay next to me. "I have a feeling you're hiding because of what happened at school today," he stated. I lifted my head to face him. "I saw Laura when I was leaving town. She filled me in."

"Yes, sir," I replied, tears filling my eyes again. "I'm sorry. I really am. She just made me so mad."

"Well, she can do that," he replied gently. I was relieved that he didn't seem as angry as I thought he would be. "However, it doesn't make what you did any better."

"I didn't want her touching me," I said defensively.

"Libby, I think you're missing the point," he replied sternly. "I understand that Mrs. Oleson is a difficult person, but you are a child and she is an adult. You had no right talking back to her or putting your hands on her. If you needed help, then you needed to go to Mrs. Wilder. Do you understand?" As he continued to speak, his voice became sterner and more intimidating. I started to cry again.

"Yes, sir," I sobbed.

"I believe I was pretty clear that there would be consequences if you didn't follow the rules," he stated sternly. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. I waited worriedly for him to continue. "Libby, I have to punish you for this."

"You don't Mr. Ingalls, I'm sorry," I protested. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't," he replied sternly. "I want you to come downstairs with me." I watched as he stood up from his position and made his way to the ladder. "Now," he ordered when he was on his way down and I wasn't moving. I obeyed and followed him down. We arrived at the bottom of the ladder amongst the empty stalls.

"Mr. Ingalls?" I questioned worriedly and he immediately gave me his attention. "Are you going to give me a wh…wh…whipping? Because…well….if you are….I just think you should know that I was never punished like that before." I wiped the tears from my cheeks and waited for him to answer.

"Yes," he replied with a slight frown, but remaining firm. "There's a first time for everything." I swallowed hard and began fidgeting with my hands. "Libby, I want you to put your hands on the stall door right there," he ordered, pointing to the door behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and looked and then back at him. He had moved his hands to the buckle on his belt.

"Can I please have one more chance?" I pleaded desperately.

"No," he replied firmly. I nodded and turned to face the stall door. I hesitantly placed my hands on it. "Bend over," I heard him order from behind. I obeyed and heard his belt buckle clink from behind. I felt his hand on my back as he lifted my dress over my back, exposing the white bloomers that Mrs. Ingalls had given me. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath and waited. I was still holding my breath when he hit me the first time….and then the second…and then the third. The pain was unbearable, but the embarrassment I felt was even worse. I couldn't hold it in anymore and cried out on the fourth, and then started sobbing by the fifth strike. Mr. Ingalls stopped at ten leaving me a sobbing mess. A mix of emotions were running through me and I wasn't sure how to respond. I felt him lower my dress, but I still didn't move from my position. "Libby," he stated as I felt his hand rest on top of mine. I straightened my body, my bottom throbbing, and turned awkwardly to face him. As I looked up at him, part of me wanted him to hug me and tell me that everything was going to be ok, but another part of me wanted to hate him and run far away from Walnut Grove. "You'll now do your homework and go to bed without dinner," he stated sternly. I couldn't believe he was adding more to my punishment even though I didn't feel much like eating anyway.

"Ok," I sobbed. He raised his eyebrows at my response and I knew what he wanted. "I mean, yes sir."

"Do you understand why I had to punish you?" he asked. I wished he would just stop talking about it. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes sir," I replied as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Good, I hope I don't have to do this again," he replied as he began looping his belt back through the belt loops.

"Me neither," I mumbled as I reached back and rubbed my bottom. It stung horribly and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to sit again. I was eager to make sure it wouldn't happen again, that was for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Thanks again everyone for your feedback and encouragement. I'm really enjoying going back to Little House on the Prairie times. It takes me back to my childhood. :-)_**

 **Libby's POV**

I awkwardly followed Mr. Ingalls back into the house, neither of us saying a word to one another. The table was set and everyone was already gathered around it. Mrs. Ingalls' chicken and dumplings smelled amazing. I paused inside the doorway while Mr. Ingalls took his hat off and hung it on a hook on the wall. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and my face flushed red with embarrassment. My cheeks were still wet from crying and I knew it was evident what had transpired in the barn. The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was hide, but my stomach was telling me otherwise. I was hungry, so hungry. "Libby, take your schoolwork up to the loft and work on it there," Mr. Ingalls stated as he turned toward me briefly.

"Can I just grab a biscuit?" I asked, my stomach growling loudly. "I'm starving."

"I believe I made the expectations clear," he replied sternly. The way he was treating me, his whole demeanor was really making me angry. He was acting like I had committed a capital crime or something. I honestly didn't understand why it was such a big deal. I mean, I had only defended myself against that evil woman and now I had a sore bottom and I was going to be starved to death.

"Isn't it illegal to starve children?" I protested in my usual sarcastic manner. Mr. Ingalls paused and his face turned hard and stern once again. I guess he didn't get my sarcasm.

"It appears we need to take another trip out to the barn," he threatened as he put his hand on my shoulder. I froze, desperately looking for the appropriate response.

"Please sir," I replied worriedly as I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes again, "I was just trying to make a joke. I'm sorry." I really hoped that he would reconsider. He paused and studied me for a few moments.

"Pajamas on and homework…now," he replied firmly.

'Yes sir," I replied with relief as I hurried out of the line of fire. I scaled the ladder quickly, thankful when I was finally in the loft. I found my white nightgown wadded up in a wrinkled mess at the end of my bed. I slowly began to undress, thinking back to the horrible day that I had. I set my dress and my bloomers on the end of my bed. I noticed a small handheld mirror on Carrie's dresser, so I picked it up and tried to examine the damage to my sore bottom. I was able to get a small glimpse and it was a little pink, but from the way it felt, I thought it would look a lot worse. I put on my nightgown, grabbed my homework assignment, and laid down in bed on my stomach with my homework propped in front of me. I could hear them all talking and joking around beneath me. Mr. Ingalls was so kind and loving with the other children, but with me it was all business. I had just finished my homework when Carrie and Albert came upstairs.

"Are you all right?" Carrie asked worriedly as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, it still hurts a little, but I'll survive," I replied as I moved myself into a sitting position. "I have a feeling your Pa doesn't like me too much," I commented.

"He's just making the expectations clear from the start," Albert replied as he appeared in front of us. "He's a good man, you'll see…and besides, you have a lot to learn." I nodded my head, but I wasn't too sure I agreed and I know my bottom definitely didn't. Albert stepped back and closed the curtain that separated us.

"It was so embarrassing," I mentioned to Carrie as tears filled my eyes. "And I'm sure Nancy will somehow find out and I'll never hear the end of her teasing." It was a vicious cycle that I didn't know if I would be able to escape.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Libby, come down here please," called Mr. Ingalls' voice from downstairs. I glanced worriedly at Carrie.

"He probably just wants to talk," Carrie said reassuringly. I sighed and headed toward the curtain that separated the loft.

"Albert, can I come through?" I asked from the other side.

"Go ahead," he replied. I pushed open the curtain and quickly glanced at him. He was lying in his bed with a book propped open on his chest. "Dum, dum, dum," he teased with a smile.

"Grow up," I snapped back quietly. I headed down the stairs to find Mr. Ingalls at the table and Mrs. Ingalls in a rocking chair by the fire. She had a needle and thread in one hand a pretty blue patterned material in the other.

"Take a seat," Mr. Ingalls gestured to the chair beside him.

"Would it be all right if I just stand?" I asked, my cheeks flushing red.

"That would be fine," he replied with a slight smile. I rested my hands on the chair in front of me and gave him my full attention. Meanwhile, Mrs. Ingalls came over and set down a plate with a biscuit on it in front of me. "We wouldn't want you to starve to death," Mr. Ingalls said with a quiet chuckle. I smiled nervously.

"Thank you," I said to Mrs. Ingalls as she took a seat in the chair across from me.

"Did you finish your homework?" Mr. Ingalls asked.

"Yes sir," I replied and then picked up the biscuit and took a bite.

"Laura says you're very bright, probably the smartest in your class," Mrs. Ingalls commented with a smile.

"I guess," I replied. I had never considered myself smart.

"Libby, we think it would be a good idea if you stay away from Nancy for the time being," Mrs. Ingalls said. "That way there won't be any problems with Mrs. Oleson."

"Ok," I replied. "I'll try."

"You'll do more than try," Mr. Ingalls piped in sternly.

"Well, how am I supposed to avoid her?" I questioned, "We go to school together."

"Simple, you walk the other way," Mr. Ingalls replied firmly, "And if she doesn't get the hint, then you go to Laura. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I replied and then took another bite of the biscuit. Mr. Ingalls stood up from the table and approached me.

"I think you're a good kid," he said as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "But you have a lot to learn on how we do things around here."

"I know," I replied, "And I'll try harder, I promise."

"We know you will," he agreed as he moved his hand to my head and ruffled my hair.

"Goodnight Libby," said Mrs. Ingalls as she appeared beside me and offered a hug. I hesitated since "hugs" weren't something I was accustomed to frequently. In fact, they were a rare occurrence. I accepted and wrapped my arms around her. She held me tightly for a few moments and it felt comforting. It was a feeling I wasn't used to since usually for me, it was a fight or flight reflex.

"Thank you," I smiled when she released the hold she had on me. I was relieved, thinking that maybe life with them would be better than I thought it would.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Ok, so it's official! This will soon be crossing over into Supernatural! Happygoddess2003 and myself will be co-writing the new chapters! I'm so excited, she's a fantastic writer! Check out her writing if you get a chance! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!  
_**

 **Libby's POV**

A few weeks passed by and life with the Ingalls was going a lot better than I had expected. I was fitting well into their lives and their routine. Carrie was my best friend and Albert was my annoying big brother, but also a friend when I needed him. I had managed to keep myself out of trouble by avoiding Nancy and her Mother completely and it made my life a lot easier. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls didn't like it, they soon began to understand my sarcasm and seemed to be growing accustomed to it.

 ** _"Mr. Gaines, what are you doing here?" I questioned with surprise. "I thought you said a few months, not a few weeks?" I questioned with surprise as he walked slowly toward me from the barn. I found it strange when he didn't speak in return. His steps were slow and deliberate, and as he got closer, his appearance started to change slowly but drastically. His hair disappeared, as well as his clothes, and his skin was covered in tattoos. "Mr. Gaines?" I questioned, now frightened. He stopped a few feet in front of me and I wanted to run, but I couldn't. He reached his hand toward me and it had a blue glow to it. "No!" I cried out. "Leave me alone!" I began shaking uncontrollably, but still couldn't move. "No!" I cried out again._**

"Libby," interrupted Mr. Ingalls' voice.

 ** _"Mr. Ingalls, go away or he'll hurt you!" I yelled._**

"Libby, you're dreaming," Mr. Ingalls' voice responded soothingly. "Open your eyes." I forced my eyes open to find myself laying in the hay loft with Mr. Ingalls kneeling over me. "You fell asleep," he said with a smile. Tears immediately came rushing from my eyes. "Libby, it's ok, you were dreaming, you're safe," he mentioned gently as he helped into a sitting position.

"He wanted to hurt me," I sobbed as I instinctively threw my arms around his waist and clutched onto his tightly.

"It was just a dream, no one is going to hurt you," he replied reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed the back of my head with his hand. I wanted to believe that, but it felt different, it felt more real than any other dream I had. "The town picnic is this afternoon and we should be heading out soon," he said as he released the hold he had on me. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?" he suggested. I sighed heavily and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, sir," I replied. About an hour later we were headed into town. I was grumpy and still distraught from my dream. I didn't really feel like putting on a happy face, but I figured I would give it a try. We arrived in town to find it crowded with families. The doors to the restaurant were open and people were bustling in and out. In front of the restaurant it looked like several games were set up and on the porch to the mercantile, women were setting down pies on a table with other pies. I figured it was some sort of contest.

"Join the relay race with me!" Carrie urged as she grabbed my arm after we jumped some from the back of the wagon.

"Fine," I groaned as I allowed her to pull me off toward a group of children in the distance.

"We'll meet up with you girls later," Mrs. Ingalls mentioned as she walked toward the mercantile with her pie in hand.

"Ok Ma!" Carrie called over her shoulder. We waited with the group of children while Reverend Alden explained the rules to the race.

"I hope I'm not too late!" called out a voice from behind me. I spun around to find Nancy and was immediately greeted with her tongue sticking out in my direction.

"Great," I sighed as I turned back around to focus my attention on Reverend Alden. He sent me off with a group of ten other children, including Nancy. He instructed us to wait at wait at a small pond that was located in the woods behind the church. He was going to have our teammates run to us, tag us, and then we would head off to the finish line.

"I bet you run slow," mumbled Nancy's voice from behind me. I walked away in an attempt to ignore, but she followed. "My Ma said that Mr. Ingalls gave you a whipping," she provoked from behind. "How did that feel?" she teased.

"Listen Nancy," I snapped as I turned to face her. "I don't have the patience to deal with you today, so please, STOP," I ordered.

"Aw, you can't handle a little harmless teasing," she replied with a smirk.

"No, not today," I replied in all seriousness.

"Well, it's too bad you're being adopted by a poor, smelly dirt farmer," she said with a smile, "Because I was adopted and well, look at me now, I have everything I ever wanted. And you have nothing. N.O.T.H.I.N.G – nothing," she reaffirmed. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore and I couldn't turn the other cheek like Mr. Ingalls instructed me to do. Nancy needed to be taught a lesson. I stampeded toward with and barreled into her, sending her plummeting into the muddy pond behind her. All the children gathered around, laughing hysterically. "I hate you!" she screamed at me as she pulled her soaking body into a standing position. Her beautiful lace covered dress was now a muddy disaster. I couldn't help but laugh. I watched as she stumbled backward and then fell into a deeper part of the pond, going completely under the water. "I can't swim!" she cried, her head appearing, as she fought to tread water. "Help!" she cried as our relay teammates appeared in the chaos.

"Dammit," I groaned as I ran into the pond toward her. I lost my footing about a foot from her and slipped underneath. When I stood up, I noticed that she was standing directly in front of me with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks for nothing," she said with her evil laugh, "But I can touch here. Always could." I angrily placed my hand on her head and dunked her under the water.

"Libby stop!" I heard Carrie's voice yell. I shook my head and released my hand from her head. Nancy came up sputtering and crying.

"I'm going to tell my Mother!" she yelled at me.

"Good," I replied and then turned and made my way out of the water. My dress felt heavy as I emerged onto dry land. Carrie came running toward me. "Not now," I snapped as I continued to walk past her. "I just want to be left alone." As I walked, I gathered the bottom of my dress in my hands and tried to ring out the water and mud. I found a small clearing in the woods with a log that sat in the direct sunlight. I figured it was a good place to dry off, so I took a seat on the ground next to the log and propped myself up against it. I figured I was probably in big trouble so I wasn't in a hurry to get back to town.

 ** _I could see myself; my hands were bound and stretched over my head, and tied to something. I appeared to be asleep and my body looked weak. My outstretched arms were cut, bruised, and bloodied; my khaki skirt and white blouse were covered with dirt and blood. It was the same outfit I was wearing when I had arrived in Walnut Grove. I was someplace dark…..maybe a basement or a cave. I wasn't sure. There were others around me. They too were hung up like animals and all peacefully asleep. What was this place? And why was I there?_**

"Libby, wake up!" I heard Albert's voice. I groggily opened my eyes to find him peering down at me. "We've been looking for you for hours," he sighed as he reached down for my hand. I took it and climbed to my feet in front of him. "You stink," he commented.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still groggy.

"Come on, I need to get you back to town," he urged, "Everyone's out looking for you."

"Really? Why?" I asked with surprise.

"Because they were worried about you," he replied matter of factly as he grabbed my hand.

"Albert, I can't," I replied, planting my feet. "Your Pa is going to be so angry with me."

"I'm sure he will be," Albert replied, "But that's only because he cares about you and want what's best for you."

"Do you think he really cares about me?" I asked.

"Of course," Albert replied, "We all do. Now come on, let's put their minds at ease," he urged again. This time I allowed him to lead me from my resting place. I didn't know what was in store for me, but at least I had a place to call home.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_**

 **Libby's POV**

The mud on my dress had dried and it started to flake off as I headed through the woods with Albert. My long, brown hair hung, caked in mud, on my shoulders and I could feel the dried mud covering my face. I figured I probably looked hideous, but I didn't care. I was distraught. And I couldn't get the image of me tied up and hung up out of my mind. What did it mean? And why did it seem so real? I lagged behind Albert and concentrated on peeling the mud off of me.

"Lib, hurry up," he urged, stopping in front of me.

"I'm coming," I mumbled. He shook his head and continued walking. "What did Mrs. Oleson say when Nancy came back from our swim?" I asked curiously as I hurried up beside him.

"You know Mrs. Oleson," he replied with a chuckle, "There was nothing anyone could say to calm her down and she pretty much referred to you as the devil."

"Oh, well that's a new one," I replied, not surprised. I knew the woman hated me. "How about your Ma and Pa?" I asked.

"They were worried," Albert commented. We stepped through the last few feet of wooded area and ended up on the outskirts of town. People were scattered everywhere, some on horseback. "Looks like they're putting together a search party," Albert commented as he pointed to a group of men on their horses. I immediately felt sick to my stomach.

"All this for me?" I commented worriedly, "I'm just some stupid orphan. I'm a nobody."

"Come on, before the search party leaves," Albert replied as he took my hand and led me down a small embankment behind the restaurant. As we made our way to the back of the restaurant I stopped. "Lib, let's go," Albert ordered with frustration.

"I can't," I replied anxiously, "I'm scared…..all those people are looking for me. They're going to be so angry with me.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go tell them you're safe, but please STAY HERE." I nodded my head in agreement and watched as he hurried off. I took a seat on a small bench directly behind the restaurant and picked up a few stones from the ground in front of me. I shuffled them from hand to hand nervously.

"Libby," I heard Mrs. Ingalls' voice from beside me. I dropped the stones and looked up to find her rushing toward me with Mr. Ingalls behind her. She smiled as she appeared beside and I stood up to greet her. "I'm so glad you're safe," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around me. "You had us so worried." She held me tightly for a few moments and then released me. It had been a long time since someone actually cared about me. I looked up to find Mr. Ingalls beside her, his expression stern. As soon as my eyes met his, I lowered them to the ground.

"I'm glad you're safe," I heard him say and then I felt his calloused hand on my chin. He lifted my chin so my eyes were looking at his. Tears immediately came to my eyes. I don't know what I expected, but I was surprised when he gave me a hug.

"There's the little heathen!" I heard Mrs. Oleson's high pitched voice growl from behind. I looked around Mr. Ingalls to find her, Mr. Oleson, and Nancy approaching us rather quickly.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"I'll take care of this," Mr. Ingalls said as he released me.

"Charles Ingalls, I want that little brat punished for what she did to my Nancy," Mrs. Oleson demanded as Mr. Ingalls turned to face her. I moved over toward Mrs. Ingalls and felt reassured when she put her arm around me and held me beside her.

"Harriet, there are two sides to the story," Mr. Oleson interrupted. "Let the child explain."

"Oh Nels," Mrs. Oleson snapped.

"Thank you Nels, I agree," Mr. Ingalls replied. Meanwhile, Nancy was glaring at me from beside her Mother. I tried not to make eye contact since I didn't want to make the situation any worse. "Libby, come here," he said as he motioned for me to stand beside him. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"It's ok," Mrs. Ingalls smiled as she urged me to go to Mr. Ingalls. I obeyed and moved to his side, facing the firing squad.

"Well…," I hesitated as I made eye contact with Nancy. "Nancy was saying really mean things to me and I tried to ignore her, but she kept following me around and wouldn't leave me alone," I explained. "So…I," I hesitated.

"Go on," demanded Mrs. Oleson.

"So I pushed her in the mud!" I yelled, "Because she's a bully and she deserved it. She gets away with everything and I'm sick of it. And I don't regret any of it because I would do it again if I had to!" I fired back, surprising myself.

"Well, I never….," Mrs. Oleson began when she was cut off by Mr. Oleson.

"Nancy, were you teasing this child?" Mr. Oleson demanded.

"She started it," Nancy snapped.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Mr. Oleson replied angrily. "I want you to go home and go to your room. I will deal with you in a little while."

"Nels," whined Mrs. Oleson, "She's the victim here. THAT heathen child has been nothing but trouble since she arrived here."

"Her name is Libby," Mr. Ingalls interrupted firmly. "And I'd appreciate it if you start referring to her by her name." It was the first time I had ever seen Mrs. Oleson speechless and I couldn't help but smile. Mr. Ingalls really did have my back.

"Well, she's definitely not innocent," Mr. Oleson replied as he focused his attention on Mr. Ingalls. "I'm sorry Charles, while I don't condone Libby's reaction, I understand it. I will make sure Nancy thinks twice before teasing her again."

"Thank you Nels," Mr. Ingalls replied as he placed his hand on my back.

"Home, now!" Mr. Oleson demanded as he focused his attention on Nancy.

"Father," whined Nancy as she went running off. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Nels, what are you going to do?" I heard Mrs. Oleson ask as they started walking away from us.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he replied. I laughed again, feeling better knowing Nancy would have to answer to our fight as well.

"Thank you Mr. Ingalls," I said as I turned toward him and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't thank me yet," he replied. My excitement slowly dissipated from my body and I frowned back at him. "Your actions were unacceptable," he stated sternly.

"I know," I replied.

"So then I guess you know you'll be punished for this?" he questioned sternly.

"Yes sir," I replied. "I figured."

"Let's get back to the house and get you cleaned up," he stated, his voice gentler as he placed his hand on my head. Once we were home, Mrs. Ingalls sent me to the creek with a bar of soap and a towel to get cleaned up. Thankfully it was still warm out. Once I was cleaned up, I threw the towel around me and hurried into the house and up to the loft where my nightgown was waiting on the bed. I dressed slowly and then pulled my hair back into a loose braid. I climbed into my bed and waited, slowly dozing off.

 ** _"Sam, Sam, over here," said an unfamiliar voice, "It's just a kid. Let's get her down."_**

"Libby," interrupted Mr. Ingalls' voice. Startled, I jumped into a sitting position and opened my eyes.

"Should I go out to the barn?" I asked worriedly.

"No," Mr. Ingalls replied as he took a seat next to me on the bed. "Mrs. Ingalls and I had a talk and we agreed that extra chores for the next three weeks would be an acceptable punishment. We know you weren't innocent, but we also know how relentless and mean Nancy can be. Hopefully she'll learn her lesson and leave you alone."

"Really?" I questioned with surprise.

"Really," he replied.

"Thank you Mr. Ingalls," I replied with a smile. He smiled in return.

"We hope that you feel like you're part of our family," he said kindly.

"I do," I replied happily, "This is what I always wanted. You, Mrs. Ingalls, Carrie, Grace, and Albert are all an answer to my prayers. I still can't believe that I'm here with all of you."

"Good," he replied kindly. "We'd like you to stay as long as you want." I smiled and gave him a hug. I finally had a family to call my own.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _ **Stay tuned for part 2!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Check out part 2!**_


End file.
